


Castle

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: 人们都认为莫里森已经死了，莱耶斯却找到了他。





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> 非原著剧情，周更连载

1

安吉拉·齐格勒

 

安吉拉·齐格勒第一次拜访湖边小屋，她的外套里同时揣着枪和退烧药。药箱安安静静地躺在副驾驶座，像只午睡的白猫。莱耶斯站在门边等她，穿着尼龙外套，戴着兜帽，早已恭候多时。他在抽烟，白色的烟雾缠绕着他的指尖，悄悄混进黑色的那些，顷刻间消失不见。他低着头，即使这里荒无人烟，他也不想露出脸，哪怕只是在湖水中看到自己的倒映。

医生记得那天是十月二十九，气温很低，大概只有7℃。雨天。广播台正在放《再见吧，苏珊》，她很喜欢的曲子。歌手的独白带着改不掉的中欧口音，让她想起家乡。她把车停在一堆清扫出的落叶旁，拿起药箱，既没撑伞也没穿雨衣。她走下车，迎向莱耶斯。冷气吹拂着她的脖子，她不禁缩了缩身体。

发动机冷却时的咯咯作响和轻缓的脚步声提醒着小屋的临时主人：远客大驾光临。但他没动，对医生视而不见，直直盯着湖面。就好像……

——好像他刚刚在湖底扔了一具尸体。

安吉拉走到他旁边。他们什么也没说，默契地一同陷入沉默，享受刺骨的寒风和大雨。

“暗影守望成立之前我们经常回来，回到这里。”莱耶斯说，“每年夏天。这里的仲夏很美，像做梦一样。我们去镇上买建筑材料自己加固地板和房顶，买花种埋进湖边，买鱼饵和钓竿……我第一次带他来时在篱笆那边捡了条狗。”他抬起夹着烟的手指了指东边。或许那儿曾经围了一圈篱笆，但现在什么都不是，只是腐烂的木头和泥巴废墟。安吉拉想象得到，很多年前这里是栋漂亮的湖景房。篱笆围着花园，小屋架在三级木质台阶上，以防雨季渗水导致木头老化。这里是隐居者向往的乌托邦。“那东西是他捡回来的，是他治好的，但是只认我当主人。就因为我老喂它小零食。”他的唇角勾起弧度，将烟举到嘴边，在苦涩的味道中继续回忆仲夏的梦，又似乎要把它咽下去藏进心里。因为这样就没人能夺走他独一无二的记忆了。

“后来狗死了。我们把它带回苏黎世之后的第四个月，它在草坪上自己玩，被清扫机器当成了驱逐目标。”莱耶斯续道，“我永远忘不了他当时的样子。”

安吉拉抱紧双臂，打了个冷颤。多亏了这一下，莱耶斯终于看了她一眼。他扔掉烟头，踩灭火星。“他在里面，”他冲屋门努努下巴，“退烧了，但没好到哪儿去。”

医生点了点头。寒冷让她浑身发抖，贸然开口说话的后果就是咬了自己舌头；她也不大想和莱耶斯说话。——今早她在办公室接到陌生来电时正惬意地捧着热咖啡，计划万圣节扮成女巫去福利院，她为此写了很长很详细的计划表。然后，电话响了。莱耶斯单刀直入地告诉她，他捡到了莫里森，而且这是三天前的事儿。（ “捡”？他又不是被放在纸盒子里的毛绒玩具！）——自从莱耶斯拒绝参与守望先锋重建之后他们已经很久没联系过了，少说也要有两年。而此时此刻他冒死给她打电话求助的原因是急需药物帮助。他强装冷静，又难以掩饰颤抖的双手。安吉拉有些不敢去想小屋的内部情况。很可能她即将面对莫里森的尸体，要么被割了喉咙，要么脑浆迸裂……兴许他们真正需要的是棺材。莱耶斯没透露她太多细节，只告诉她要往坏方面去想。如果肯乖乖坦白那就不是加布里尔·莱耶斯了。现在想想，安娜说的不无道理。

她拎着药箱，胡思乱想着踏上小屋第一节台阶，苔藓和湿滑的木板险些要了她的命。她猛地趔趄了一下，向后昂了过去。幸好有一只手臂从后面拦住了她的腰。“需要帮助吗？”

“不，谢谢。”她瞪着眼说，然后甩开了莱耶斯的手，三步并作两步跨进小屋。把讨厌鬼那句“随便您，大小姐”抛在雨里，留在身后。

当然，她生气并不是因为他那副态度，也不是因为他拒绝参与号召，更不全是因为他打乱了她的万圣节计划。而是……她没法原谅他的不辞而别。或许他的本质就是一只永远喂不熟的野猫，远远躲开暖和的壁炉，认准垃圾桶旁边的纸盒子才是安居之地。

安吉拉莫名其妙地生着闷气，一把推开小屋的木门，弄出了不小的声响，还差点儿被门口的鞋架绊了一跤。

屋子里面远比她想象的好。炉子上煮着咖啡，烤箱正在嗡嗡运作。客厅的摆设有些多，大多是从卧室挪出来的，还没找到安置的地方。虽然有些乱，但绝对算不上邋遢。安吉拉侧身经过两个相对摆放的小型书架，她的视线刚好扫过最左侧，那是但丁的《神曲》，“地狱”和“炼狱”，因为年代太过久远书脊甚至有些开裂。她停顿了半秒，继续向里走了几小步，来到卧室门前。她犹豫片刻，抬手敲了敲门。

她不知道里面究竟是怎样一番光景，也许比“地狱”更糟糕。在那场爆炸的搜救结束后，所有人都认定杰克·莫里森和加布里尔·莱耶斯已不幸遇难，尽管万分悲痛，但后续工作不得不做。他们给曾经的指挥官立了个漂亮的碑，每天都有人去那里献花。而属于加布里尔·莱耶斯的葬礼则由安吉拉秘密地全权受理，由她主持，也仅有她参加。

康复期那会儿，她可真怕莱耶斯突发奇想问起自己的葬礼。“有什么意义吗？”在她过度担忧一阵子，忍不住询问后，莱耶斯问道，“说实话，我自己都不乐意去。”

你就不怕被别人忘记吗？

那时候莱耶斯脸上还缠着绷带，像个刚从金字塔里爬回来的大头木乃伊，滑稽得要命。他想了想，把轮椅转向窗户的方向，想晒晒太阳全方位地把自己烤熟。谁他妈在乎，他说。

“以前我们玩骑兵游戏，每个男孩都相当骑士，每个女孩都想当被骑士拯救的公主。懂吗，傻姑娘？现在女孩都说‘我长大要像艾玛莉队长那样漂亮又帅气！’、‘我超喜欢猎空！我要跑得和她一样快’……或者‘我会像Mercy那样保护你们！’；男孩都说‘我要成为杰克·莫里森一样的男人！’、‘我要成为莱因哈特那样的骑士！’，再不济也是‘看招吧恶霸，我是神枪手杰西·麦克雷，你的好运到头了！’，你问他们谁愿意成为‘加布里尔·莱耶斯’，一个穿紧身裤和铁胸罩的蠢货，他们会回答你什么？——老天，谁他妈是莱耶斯？哪个娘炮叫加百列？

“他们只会记得雕像上的人，还有那些嚣张的海报。”

安吉拉开始后悔提这个问题了。她解剖刀般锐利的眼睛没法透过绷带看见莱耶斯的表情，但她知道他肯定不会甘心。他曾经像一栋铜墙铁壁的城堡，此时此刻只是一栋亟待修整的危房。而她无意间触动了他心里最需要呵护的地方，瞬间砖瓦松动、脱落。

她满怀歉意地找借口离开了，只有天知道莱耶斯究竟晒了多久太阳。直到他们产生分歧，争吵，不辞而别，安吉拉·齐格勒才意识到当时她应该昂首提胸地告诉他：“谁他妈是莱耶斯？有个独一无二的英雄叫加布里尔·莱耶斯。”——她不知道他会作何感想。他是她一生的挚友，她不该把他独自留在那儿胡思乱想。

安吉拉伸手轻而易举地半推开门（之所以这样认为是因为她笃定门会从里面上锁），半信半疑地唤了一声“杰克”。她静静等待着回答，但只有无休止的沉寂。于是她又往里走了两步，一股劣质药水味扑面而来。医生皱起眉毛，“杰克，你在吗？”她说。

这次，回答她的声音是友好却无力的。“安吉拉？”

阔别四年，安吉拉·齐格勒再次见到莫里森，令人期待的重逢就是在这么糟糕的环境下。她几乎认不出那是杰克·莫里森：他的头发全白了，半边脸裹着纱布，挡不住两道骇人的疤痕贯穿鼻梁和唇角；他的手被拷在床头，指甲参差不齐；他的皮肤呈现出一种病态的白，神情憔悴……他的眼睛……天呐，安吉拉想。他的眼睛淡得像透明的玻璃弹珠。

“难以置信。”这个“酷似”杰克·莫里森的家伙说。他的声音也苍老了很多，“我以为我再也见不到你了。”

“他把你锁起来？那个王八蛋把你……——”

莫里森露出痛苦的表情，“别，姑娘。是我要求的他这么做的，有些时候我都不知道我在干什么……昨天我还弄伤了自己和……加布。”

“莱耶斯和我说他找到了你，无论如何，我很高兴再见到你，杰克。”安吉拉艰难地提起药箱放在床头柜，俯下身拥抱了他。杰克答了“我也是。”她在他身上闻到塑胶和血的气息，这两种味道十分熟悉，却又离她的记忆十分遥远。过了一会儿，她起身，找到干净的药和绷带。“不管你愿不愿意，我得替你重新处理伤口。”

“等等，”莫里森说。他像只大型毛虫一般蠕动了一会儿，将盖在身上的毯子掀下去。他的肋骨缠了两大圈乱七八糟的布条，五彩缤纷，溢出的药膏更是恶心的墨绿。应该让莱耶斯把这些东西吃进去，医生想。

莫里森立刻读懂了她的表情。他扯出一个看起来很疼的微笑，“昨天折腾了很久，”他说，“我让加布把那些东西取出来，但它们到处都是。不过床垫里有吗啡。”

“什么……东西？”

“追踪器，它们总让我耳鸣。”莫里森说，“我以前也经常耳鸣，小时候我妈说那是小精灵在我的耳朵里迷路了，他们在问我怎么出去。后来她怕我会聋，带我坐火车到大城市看医生……我经常听她安慰我说：‘这些小流氓就不能好好说话吗？’”

气氛短暂地凝固了一会儿。

“所以，”莫里森舔舔嘴唇，意识到自己犯了严重的错误。他咳嗽了一声，暗示地望向医生，“他没告诉你，是吗？”

安吉拉一股脑把手里的东西又塞回了药箱。她俯下身，眼神疯狂地望着他。“我不知道也不在乎你们到底瞒着我什么，”她有些竭嘶底里，“你得跟我走，杰克。你必须跟我走。你的伤口会发炎。等到了我那儿你再跟我解释什么该死的跟踪器。”

“姑娘，我不能……”

“你必须跟我走。就现在。”

“要去哪儿？”莱耶斯说。他浑身湿透，仍然站在屋外，任凭雨水浇灌。他左手捏着烟，右手握着一把霰弹枪。他重复了一次，声音被怒吼的风撕成碎片，洋洋洒洒顺着大开的房门飘进来。他质问道：“你要带他去哪儿？”

“开枪吧。”安吉拉说，医生的本能让她忍住泪水变得坚强。她后退几步，猛地把卧室的门关上，切断了莫里森哀求的眼神。当她还是个梳双马尾上医学院的小女孩时就将小拳头举在太阳穴旁边发过誓：不屈服于死亡，也不和死神妥协。杰克·莫里森现在是她的病人，不管他变成什么样子、还会变得有多糟糕，她永远不会抛弃他。他现在需要应有的看护和治疗，而不是双手被绑在床头拘禁！安吉拉·齐格勒的双眼扫过莱耶斯，“我要带他去医院，正规医院。有24小时护工和营养餐，有正规输液器……至少没人会用上上世纪对待精神病的方法让他‘痊愈’！”

她的声音回荡在小屋里，这儿转一转，那儿转一转。安吉拉突然意识到自己的声音似乎太大了，简直像猫的尖叫。莱耶斯沉默了很久，愤怒让他的皮肤脱落，迅速新生的组织在成熟前就趋于雾化。他在努力压制自己。安吉拉尽可以给莫里森打一剂退烧针，可以给他服用阿司匹林，可以用酒精和清水擦洗他的伤口……但她无论怎样也帮不了这样的莱耶斯。如果她就这么带走莫里森，那她的挚友又该怎么办？……

“他哪儿也不能去。”莱耶斯声音嘶哑得仿佛他的声带快要断了，“他和你的药箱，都必须留下。”

“加布，求你了。他会死。”

加布里尔给出了回应。他扔掉霰弹枪，从腰后抽出一把轻型手枪。两个小时前安吉拉·齐格勒把它和一盒罗非放进外套兜里，一个小时前它在车里和她一起听《再见吧，苏珊》，半个小时她满心杂念，差点在楼梯上滑了一跤，莱耶斯及时扶了她一把……现在它在他手里，枪口像一张小嘴，发出轻蔑地嘲笑。

安吉拉张了张嘴，惊讶地发现自己发不出声音。更令她讶异地是她居然在颤抖。空气中有股焦糊味，是炉子里的水烧干了吗？还是烤肉过火了？她困惑地发出一声呻吟。莱耶斯大步走到她面前，他在说什么，但她听不清。她的耳朵里有小精灵在尖叫，它们之前是困扰莫里森的流氓。莱耶斯扶住她的手臂，让她站稳，然后说：“不会再有第二次了。”

枪口冒着烟，莱耶斯的手是惨白冰冷的。他的外套上散发着松木和雨水的气息，还有火药味。他伸手替安吉拉把碎发拨到耳后，散发着糊味的正是她被子弹擦过而烧焦的头发……——如果她再开口，第二颗子弹绝不会打偏。他捏住她手臂的力度如此警告道。

“我没得可选。”加布说，“黑爪在找他，他们会带走他。那样他会死得更快。”他停了片刻，又补充，“他们还会杀死我。”

安吉拉发出尖笑般的啜泣声，“这不公平，”她伸手捂住自己的嘴，另一只手拽着莱耶斯的胳膊。她感到滚烫的眼泪温暖了脸颊，身体沉重得仿佛灌了铅，下坠感直抵腹部，像是有人狠狠揍了她的肚子几下。“为什么你总让我做罪人……？”

“对不起，姑娘。”莱耶斯说，“我需要一点时间。我希望奇迹能再出现一次，就像当初你把我从废墟里刨出来那样。你拯救了我，现在……该轮到我拯救他了。”

 

 

2

杰克·莫里森

他从昏睡中苏醒，侧耳倾听雨水敲打玻璃的单调节奏。

“安吉拉每两个星期来一次，”莱耶斯告诉他，“以防你的情况恶化。”

还能糟糕到哪儿去呢，杰克·莫里森心想。偏头痛、心脏绞痛和失忆症，还有顺着血液在血管里旅行做游戏的纳米追踪器……他早该浑身插满管子躺进重镇监护室，苟延残喘一两天，下葬时穿着战术背心和勒屌长裤。只不过莱耶斯不允许他这么想。他把他的双手锁在床头，以免在离开时莫里森会拧断自己的脖子；他像护士那样认真地盯着他按时服药，隔一天换一次纱布。态度强硬，不允许拒绝；如果莫里森要咬断自己的舌头，想必他也不会介意往他嘴里塞只旧袜子。

莫里森想起祖母。在他老家的快乐农场，鸡同鸭关在一起饲养，小马总是找机会把鼻子伸进燕麦袋，肉牛和繁殖用的母牛共享同一片草地。父亲每年入冬时宰掉一头发育最差的小牛，皮送给爱好收藏标本的牧师，肉则留下做储粮。母亲做牛排有一手，不管是腌是熏是烤还是煎，统统难不倒她。莫里森的素食主义者祖母住在阁楼，与世隔绝。她对肉类过敏，且有严重的阿尔茨海默病——把剩饭藏进被子里，坚信自己是奥黛丽·赫本，做梦时却念着《霹雳娇娃》的台词；她无法与人交流，不论发生了什么事儿，只会咧开嘴，露出粉色的牙龈拍手大笑。每次见到她莫里森都无法抑制地感到恐惧。因为他害怕早晚有这么一天，自己也会变成这副样子。早晚。

没什么大不了的，莱耶斯说。他边柔声说话边揉搓莫里森发麻的手指，血液流通不顺让那双饱经沧桑的手吃够了苦头，又皱又白。莱耶斯用自己粗糙的大手握住它们，把尸体般的温度过度给他。

杰克，我不会让你就这么死了。他续道，我会拯救你。

莫里森把视线从天花板上移开——小时候在他的房间，他喜欢把不规则的木纹想象成各种动物：捕猎的狐狸、咆哮的狮子、野牛群、斑马……就像每周五电视机里循环播放的《地球众生》。——后来农场遭了一场罕见的冻雨。鸡蛋大小的冰雹如同小型炸弹，在毁灭白菜地时顺便砸漏了他的屋顶。第二天，父亲和哥哥分头清理烂菜叶。至于那些奄奄一息的动物，谁没法拯救它们。母亲拉着他的手，抚摸着一只头破血流的小羊，啜泣着说：“原谅我们吧。”莫里森想着他的天花板，那些狐狸、狮子、野牛和斑马是不是也和小羊一样，正在他脑海的世界里七零八落、等待着什么人为它们祈祷？——他望向莱耶斯，布满血丝的眼睛空洞麻木。他看着他，却没真正地将他倒映在自己的眼睛里。你不如现在给我个痛快，莫里森说。

“我不能，”莱耶斯说。表情扭曲而痛苦。他跪在床边，战栗、发抖。亲吻他的手背，姿态卑微，腐烂的肺发出咔咔的呼气声，“你忘了曾经答应过我的话？”

没有，杰克·莫里森摇了摇头，把袋子拿给我吧。

他的话就像一道照进湖底的阳光。莱耶斯的眼睛明亮起来，好，他强迫自己欢快地答应道，好。接着猛地站起身，从裤兜里掏出钥匙转进床头柜第一层抽屉的铜锁，刷拉一下将整个儿拉出来——咣啷咣当。抽屉里的东西大多被永久清出了卧室，只剩一只沉甸甸的大破布袋，用牛皮绳系着开口，晃一晃就会发出清脆的碰撞声。莱耶斯费力地把它拎到床上，“这附近的都要被捡光了。”他像自言自语地说，“下次我会走远一点儿看看。” 

杰克点了点头，什么也没说，但莱耶斯把这理解为“谢谢”的潜在语。他宽慰地露出微笑，如果忽略脱落的皮肤和时不时露出白骨的下巴，这会是个很温柔的笑容。

莫里森双手支撑床垫坐起来，肋骨的伤让动作尤为艰难。他小心翼翼地解开绳扣。袋子向左倾斜过去，白花花的鹅卵石散落在床单上。大小不一，颜色各异。自从回到湖边小屋，收集这些石头子就成了他唯一的乐趣。当然他不可能亲自去捡，所以经常由莱耶斯代劳。每个星期总有那么一两天，加布里尔·莱耶斯穿兜最多的夹克和勒屌裤，一出去就是一整天，回来时靴子和手上沾满泥巴，每走一步就会发出叮当叮当的声音。他很疲惫，但是开心得不得了。

我去看看咖啡，莱耶斯说。他得到了回答，莫里森低着头，挑剔地对待那些鹅卵石。他说，好。

莱耶斯转过身，把手放在门把上。他想了想，又转过身，打算说“我很高兴你对生活还有希望”或者“下次一起去钓鱼怎么样”，但他只发出一声喉音，便感到嘴唇发木，头晕目眩。几乎令他头颅碎裂的疼痛继之而来。他没看到是什么打中了自己，但当他像腐朽的大树一般倒下时，莫里森的影子从他眼前一闪而过……

有几颗小石头掉落在他面前，快乐地在地板上起舞。

 

他跌跌撞撞地冲出小屋，一头扎进雨里。拴在腰间皮带上的口袋叮当作响。在下台阶时他狠狠摔了一跤，整张脸扎进泥地。

他爬起来继续跑。向前跑。摔倒。再向前跑。赤裸的双脚淌进水里。

浅绿色的湖泊像地狱的大嘴，水温如莱耶斯的吻一样冰冷，但莫里森顾不得这些。他奋力地划动双臂、踢蹬双腿，朝湖中央游过去。水草混杂在被搅得翻天覆地的泥沙中，宛如一条条脆弱的手臂拉扯着他的小腿，极力阻碍他的动作，想让他留在人间。于是他更用力地摆动大腿，把它们拽断。浮力将他向上托起，口袋里的石子却如他期望的那般让他缓慢下沉。当脚不再能触碰到柔软的地面时，他停止了摆臂，放松身体，气管呛进第一口水……

缺氧让他无力挣扎，头痛欲裂。他看见自己的一生从眼前匆匆闪过……老家的农场、兄弟姐妹、爸妈、他最爱的灰毛老马……智械、炮火、浓烟、无线电……守望先锋、苏黎世的清晨6点、咖啡机……还有加布里尔·莱耶斯。

水草轻抚着他的脸颊。它们在他眼前变化莫测。有时是妈妈的脸，有时是农场鲜血淋淋的小羊……

嘿，兄弟。布吉列兵的脸紧贴着他，问：“你在这儿做什么呢。”他在犹他州战役被炸飞半个脑壳儿，就像开打前那根被他三下两下咬碎的棒棒糖。他死之前还眨了眨眼，似乎不太敢相信这是真的——就算他当时不死，祖传的糖尿病也会让他痛不欲生

那张鬼脸慢慢又变成了一个皮肤苍白的红发女人，她似笑非笑地眯着眼睛，像只找到兔子窝的狐狸。噢，一点儿也不痛，她用低沉的嗓音诱惑道。我会给你展示一个新的世界。

骗子。杰克·莫里森张开嘴，吐出几个气泡，喝了一大口腥臭的湖水。

这个世界所有的真相和秘密，难道你不好奇吗？

滚！从我的眼前滚开！

女人发出刺耳的笑声，变成一缕烟尘，布吉残缺的脸又出现在了他面前。嘿，兄弟。他说，你可不能过来，有人快气疯了。

他的轮廓慢慢变淡，最终消失在湖底的一片模糊之中。莫里森呼出最后一口气，在他打算安安静静闭上双眼前，莱耶斯的脸吊挂着与他鼻尖相对。加布，噢，我很抱歉。

一股几乎毁灭一切的力量将他向上拽去，肋骨迟来的疼痛提醒他这并非幻觉。湖面离他越来越近，越来越近。他昂起头，咳出一口水，开始呼吸。

莱耶斯拽着他的头发，将他往岸边拖。他简直疯了，怒不可遏。他把他甩在泥泞的地上，狠踹他的腹部，让他把喝进去的全部吐出来，然后一拳打中他的脸。莫里森微弱地反抗着，蜷起身子保护受伤的肋骨。莱耶斯没心软。坚硬的靴底踩着层层纱布包裹的伤口，直到他疼得开始求饶尖叫。

他说着胡话，一会儿是“饶了我”，一会儿是“求求你”，一会儿是“再也不会了”。莱耶斯置若罔闻——也许他再也不会信他一句话了——抓着他的头发，将他拖向小屋。他的脸与湿滑的台阶一下一下碰撞，等到明天会形成难看的淤青。莱耶斯把他扔进小屋的地毯上，仍然没有松开他可怜的头发。他狠狠地让他亲吻地板，把他的脑袋往地上撞——就像宰杀一条刚钓上不久的鳟鱼——直到莫里森彻彻底底闭上嘴。他开始强暴他。

他把湿冷的衣物从他身上剥掉，不消费功夫，和剥鱼鳞一样简单。莫里森弓着身子，像只刺猬一样蜷缩起来。他的额头抵着地板，小声哭泣。

侵入内部的阴茎冰冷坚硬。莱耶斯单手按着他的后颈，若再有反抗，他确信他得到的绝对不会是解脱。他抽打他的臀部，一下下顶撞着他的身体，像头野兽，愤怒的野兽。莫里森绝望地伏在地上流泪，嘶哑的喉咙再也发不任何声音，只能沉默着忍受屈辱和寒冷。他的意识在离他远去。他听见莱耶斯粗重的喘息，听见叮当叮当的轻响。死去的小羊轻快地跳过围栏，灰毛老公马一步步朝他走来……

莱耶斯在射精前离开了他的屁眼。他提好那条勒屌的裤子，没关前门。伸手从莫里森腰间扯下那只邪恶的布袋，走出小屋，像个铅球运动员一样，把它扔进绿色的湖里。

他又走回来，关好咖啡炉，拔掉烤箱插销。克制住自己不去看倒在地上发抖痉挛的莫里森。

他把他留在那儿，为熊熊燃烧的壁炉填上柴火，然后瘫坐在沙发上，丧失了全部力气。

许多年前，他们在火焰的温暖中裹一条毛毯，依偎入睡。莫里森毛茸茸的金发蹭着他的鼻子。他们拥有彼此，天真地以为世间万物一成不变。还将幸福安稳地在这栋乡下城堡共同度过余生。

像每一个愚蠢无知的人永远不知道自己的奇思妙想错得有多离谱。也许他们本就一无所有，还要为自己曾经的妄想付出代价。

现在，他们连彼此都失去了。

 

 

3

绿湖距柏油公路120公里

最近的小镇离绿湖有将近40分钟的车程，约莫8站地。柏油公路在夏季容易被烤化，雨季又容易打滑，自完工以来事故高发率让臭名昭著的蒙大那州际公路自愧不如。值得庆幸，3年前新市长当选后，这里所有的路全部被翻修成了混合材质，坐落于左右两排笔直的加拿大柏的中央，又脏又丑，像被全世界人民践踏过的毛毡地毯。野路上没有红绿灯，没有条子，超速随意。你大可开着跑车，速度加到七十迈，在副驾驶堆上几瓶威士忌。一边摇下车窗扔出见底儿的第五瓶边享受第六瓶，丝毫不必顾及后车的轮胎会被碎片扎爆。走在这条鸟不拉屎而且像狗屎一样黑的地毯上，你就是登基加冕的绿湖国王。别去管路边“安全驾驶”的立牌，也别伸头去看贴在公交车站的“蔚蓝骑士”海报——守望先锋好几年前就解散了，分崩离析的速度比贝斯手和吉他手同时搞上鼓手马子的乐团还快。

你大可随心所欲地在乡间驰骋，乱丢垃圾。但一定要提防乱蹿的鹿。这种傻畜生一旦站在你的必经之路上就绝不离开，挑衅似的瞪大眼睛立起耳朵，然后用庞大的身躯毁了你的前机盖和大门牙——各位，这就是我要说的另一点。飙车时千万记得系安全带。否则，嘿，等着你的漂亮宝贝变成破烂吧。而牙医，大概很乐意帮你镶几颗金牙。

第三个路口有着妓女臀部般优美的线条。莱耶斯在车子前轮陷入水坑开始打滑时迅速伸手拉过安全带缠住了自己，除了战斗机上的迫不得已，这是他平生第一次这么做。

他刚才开得太快了。车子以右前轮为轴心，向前猛地一甩，原地画了个妓女胸部般丰满的圆弧，屁股对着前方，熄火了。

莱耶斯握着方向盘，喘着粗气，冷静了好几个深呼吸的时间。他用颤抖的手去摸烟盒，用嘴唇夹住烟嘴，手摸遍了全身才反应过来打火机不在自己身上。可敬的女医生在他出门采购生活用品时没收了他的火柴、打火机和电子烟。不同于莱耶斯拿走她小手枪时的偷偷摸摸，安吉拉·齐格勒理直气壮而且态度恶劣。她怀疑他在抽大麻。

他一度不敢给她打电话。可莫里森在遭他痛扁后高烧复发，浑身滚烫，像只刚从烤箱里扑腾出来的烤鹅。什么也吃不下，喝不下。伤口被湖水泡的发白，随时可能化脓。安吉拉在电话里把他臭骂一顿。莱耶斯垂着脑袋接受她五彩缤纷的问候——以“狗娘养的开头”、“下地狱去吧”结尾——屁都不敢放。

“真够呛。”有人用沙哑的声音说道。

莱耶斯朝身后望去，后座堆满了塑料袋。拜他在小镇的店铺里连抢带买所赐，每一个都被塞得满满当当。他买了罐头、威士忌、可可粉、冻肉……还有成人尿不湿，用安全带绑在座位上，免得小山坍塌。偷来的二手车没有倒车影像，等会儿如何倒车入库是个大问题。

“是吧。”惹人厌烦的声音又在他耳边响起，伴着雨滴敲打挡风玻璃的清脆滴答。“这天气够邪门儿。”

莱耶斯握着方向盘，单手摸了摸自己的胡子。然后意识到是他自己在说话，这见鬼似的声音属于他。邪门儿，他摇下车窗冲坑坑洼洼的路面吐了口唾沫。

广告牌挨着车屁股，“绿湖欢迎您”旁边贴着蔚蓝骑士的征兵海报，杰克·莫里森——金发的杰克·莫里森冲他敬礼——莱耶斯敢拿前门拉链打赌，拍宣传照之前，这个金毛小子肯定往脑袋顶上倒了整整一瓶啫喱水。真他妈有趣儿，自认为保住裤链的男人自言自语嘟囔道。他解开安全带下车，朝那张海报走了几小步，险些把鼻尖戳在杰克·莫里森的脸上。

这张海报贴了不知道多少年，边角有些褪色，被雨水浇得发软。头上抹着发蜡的男人在无数个过去目睹了数百起车祸，用的就是那双漂亮坚定又无情的蓝色眼睛。或许跟柏油马路和夏日舒适的阳光并无关系，他们真正该做的不是用水泥替代无辜的沥青，而是把这张愚蠢的海报撕掉。没错，撕掉。莱耶斯双眼紧盯那张模糊的脸，咽了口唾沫，弯下腰从靴子里拔出小刀，沿着模糊泛白的边界小心翼翼地将海报割下来。再把它卷成圆筒，回到车上，摊平在副驾驶位置，用暖风直吹。

他又一次把自己嫁给了雾气般细密的冬雨，并因此湿身。尤其是裆，湿乎乎的。他静坐了一会儿。有只比他情况更糟的狐狸从公路上一闪而过，活像团火焰。

莱耶斯叹了口气——并非出于情绪，而是为了让胃和肺舒服些——发动车子，在引擎的低声咆哮中轰了一脚油门，掉转车头，朝绿湖飞驰而去。

他在路上看到一头死鹿，一条被车轮碾成两段的蛇，一顶女士太阳帽。他将时速加到八十迈，把这些东西远远甩在身后。

这次，他系了安全带。

 

4

加布里尔·莱耶斯

下午两点，他和早该进报废厂的破车安全抵达湖边小屋。他离开这里将近四个小时。

安吉拉·齐格勒倚在围栏旁边抽烟，和当天莱耶斯迎接她时一个姿势，而且用的是他的打火机。她边吐烟圈边漫不经心地划着火柴。以加布里尔·莱耶斯的前门拉链起誓，她只是想替卖火柴那丫头毁掉这盒可怜的小木棍。

莱耶斯冲她走过去，手里提着好几只塑料袋，海报被他留在了车上。安吉拉瞪着他。“还在低烧，”她含糊不清地说，“我给他换过纱布，用了点麻药，能让他舒服好一会儿。可算安静下来了。”莱耶斯点点头。

“我们得谈谈。”她克制住竭嘶底里的冲动，换了一副轻描淡写的语气。这让她难受极了，“别和我提什么黑爪，什么联合国……就算你想和他在这儿躲一辈子，他的状况也不支持你这么干。”

“我知道。”

“你根本不知道！净他妈胡扯！胡扯！”安吉拉叫嚷道。她扭过身，大喊了一声“老天爷呀！”恶狠狠地抡起胳膊，把打火机扔进湖里，火柴的残骸则被她踩在脚下。湖底的石头子有伴儿了。“和我谈谈，莱耶斯，如实相告。”她喘了几口气，冷静下来，没有任何商量余地地续道，“我打算把他带到新的基地。那儿很安全，暗探找不到。温斯顿和我会治好他。”

“待会儿再说，好吗？”莱耶斯踢开小屋的木头渣门，把手里的东西扔到角落里。“进来喝杯咖啡。”

一点儿也不好，安吉拉小声说。但她还是乖乖走进来，泄愤似的蹬掉鞋子，赤脚踩着地毯走到咖啡机旁边研究起来。莱耶斯没去管她，也没帮她的忙。他艰难地挤过面对面摆放的书架，到卧室前象征性地敲敲门，走了进去。

 

杰克·莫里森像具尸体般安静，双手交叠放在腹部，护着自己的胃。两只眼睛盯着天花板。听到响动，他又像突然复活了似的、机械地转过头，望向莱耶斯。眼睛里的灰雾慢慢散去。

“别动。”莱耶斯柔声说。这完全没必要，他一天前刚把他揍得直不起腰。

他走到床边，跪下来亲吻他的额头和脸颊。莫里森顺从地闭上眼睛，纤细的睫毛在他的指尖微微颤动。“对不起，加布，”他说，嗓子哑得厉害。“对不起。”

嘘，莱耶斯说。轻轻抚摸他柔软的头发。他身上还残留着一股湖水的味道。

莫里森摇摇头。“原谅我，”他说，“有时候我没法控制自己。我怕极了……”他吸了吸鼻子，“他们在我的脑子里动了手脚。安吉拉说我很危险，对任何人都一样。就像上次，上次我差点拧断你的脖子。”

“可你不是故意的。我知道。”

“我想死，我头痛、恶心，噩梦连篇。他们打我，辱骂我，像对待畜生那样。”

“杰克，别——”

“我记得不了。他们给我看那些影像，战争和饥荒。他们说这都是我造成的，但我知道都是屁话，”杰克·莫里森舔舔嘴唇，“直到我看见你……加布。你很痛苦，她在拿你做实验——那个女人，说起话来就像麦克白夫人。她说你变成这样都是我造成的。”

“你不该信她，”莱耶斯说，差点咬了舌头，“你不该信她的。”

莫里森看着他的眼睛，抱歉地露出微笑。就像在惨白的纸上撕出一个口子。他曾是全世界最英俊的男人，眼睛是最漂亮最深的蓝色，现在……——没有什么现在，杰克·莫里森仍然是杰克·莫里森，莱耶斯对自己说，除此之外他还是个需要看护和治疗的病人。

“我开始数数，”他缓慢地继续说道，“……捉迷藏。我知道你会来找我，就像捉迷藏。我相信你会来找我。我开始数数，从1到10，1到10。因为我忘了10后面的数字是什么……”

“数到5就够了。我发誓，”莱耶斯亲昵地与他额头相抵，“不等你数到5我就会找到你。”

莫里森嘴角又裂开了一分，“你的骑士盔甲闪闪发亮。”

莱耶斯撇嘴难看地笑了一下，塌下背去亲吻他。半个月来他第一次这么做。莫里森的嘴唇和他的一样冰冷，而且因为缺少营养和水分补充干裂起皮。他笨拙地回应他的吻，像向父母乞食的傻小鸟。他们的嘴唇相触超过10秒，这可比吸大麻过瘾多了。莫里森剧烈地哆嗦了一下，突然意识到自己舌尖的味道不那么美妙。他伸手推开莱耶斯，但慷慨地把胸膛借给了后者做枕头。莱耶斯的脑袋靠在他胸前，我会拯救你的。他说，既疲惫又不可靠。

我明白，莫里森答道。我相信你。

莱耶斯抬起脑袋望着他的眼睛。蒙在两颗浅色宝石上的阴霾已经散去。他从莫里森的眼睛里再也找不出那些灰扑扑的暗尘。围绕在城堡周围的迷雾被黎明的阳光驱散，有一束光照进了湖底。

他们又享受了一会儿难得的腻歪时间，直到莫里森半闭着眼睛说自己困了。莱耶斯替他盖好毛毯，关上干扰睡眠的顶灯。他一直握着他的手，等莫里森的呼吸趋于平缓才将它物归原主。后者在他即将推门出去面临一场刁难时挣扎着醒过来，近乎梦呓地说：“明天一起去钓鱼怎么样？”

记得我们把Sally的项圈和铃铛埋在哪儿吗？

记得……大概。

明天我们到那附近去挖蚯蚓。然后钓鱼。

莫里森低声笑起来。他就在自己的笑声中睡着了。莱耶斯亲吻了他的额头，大概算一个午安吻。介于午饭后和下午茶时间之间的敷衍。他把毛毯边缘揶得严严实实，生怕有什么东西会从床下伸出爪子，抓住莫里森的脚踝将他拖走。

接着，他走出卧室。做贼似的关上门。几米之外的厨房，安吉拉·齐格勒不声不响地搞砸了咖啡机，它变成了废铁。莱耶斯见过很多废铁，挨了他子弹的、自我爆炸的、带火箭筒的、不带火箭筒的、会走路的、会说话的……从战争机器变成一文不值的破铁罐头。唯独没见过这么惨烈的。安吉拉·齐格勒在绿湖的迷你厨房谋杀了一只可怜的咖啡机，它年龄尚小，毫无反抗能力，分期付款仍未缴清。

“对不起，”女杀手平心静气地端起自己那杯咖啡，走到沙发旁边坐下来，双腿交叠。“我不会用这么复杂的咖啡机。我打算给你冲一杯的，但它冒烟了。我想把它拆开看看到底是怎么回事。”

莱耶斯看着她满得不能再满的杯子，又看了看被翻得乱七八糟的橱柜，哼了一声。听上去有点像冷笑。

“发脾气有什么用？”安吉拉以手扶额，一副想要摊牌的姿势，想要激怒加布里尔·莱耶斯的态度。她漂亮的大眼睛和纤薄的嘴唇此时此刻刻薄又恶毒。“我只想确保你时刻清醒。”

“我告诉过你我不嗑药。”莱耶斯拉过一把椅子坐在她对面，“没必要撒谎。”

“嗯哼。”安吉拉用力将杯子摔在茶几上，浪费了不少咖啡，不少摆设也遭了秧。首当其冲的是玩具士兵和一份摊开的报纸，第2版上刊登了不久前海港附近发生的枪击案。“你把他揍肿了一倍。知道杰克是怎么和我说的？‘我只想去游游泳，但是溺水了。幸好加布把我拖上来……’我告诉他：‘他妈的放屁！湖里有长着满身肌肉的鱼海扁你的脸？’”

“纯属意外。”

安吉拉踹了一脚茶几，莱耶斯立刻闭上了嘴。别惹医生，如果你已经把她惹毛了，那就装聋作哑。“你还捏着什么牌？”她说，“告诉我，莱耶斯。他到底怎么回事？他在用高中生的语气和我说话，就像只裹在干柚子皮里的嫩橘子。你在哪儿找到他的？我们搜查了这么多年一无所获，为什么偏偏让你碰见了？”

莱耶斯交握双手。“首先，”他答道，“黑爪找到了他，不是我。他们对他的脑袋动了手脚。当他们意识到自己没法掌控他的时候就打算杀了他。我在海港区碰见他们的卡车。本来我打算从他们那儿借点装备，但无意间在卡车里发现了他。我猜他们要到某艘游轮上去，把他交给别人。有可能是联合国的探子，也有可能是智械激进派。我搅了这个局，淌了一脚泥。”

“你找他的时候……他就是这幅样子？”

不，莱耶斯想。比这更糟。一个被关在笼子里的男人，白发、苍老，神志不清，衣不蔽体，满身瘀伤，嘴里念念有词。我想扭头就走，快点逃离。只要不让我管他叫“杰克·莫里森”，怎样都行。

“是的，”他支支吾吾道，“比这糟一些。我花了不少时间让他恢复神智。”

“黑爪对他做了什么？”

——他们打我，辱骂我，像对待畜生那样。”

“加布？”

——我记得不了。他们给我看那些影像，战争和饥荒。他们说这都是我造成的，但我知道都是屁话。

1,2,3,4,5,……

——那个女人，说起话来就像麦克白夫人。她说你变成这样都是我造成的。

1,2,3,4,5……1,2,3……莱耶斯猛地抬起头，看见安吉拉在他眼前摇晃的左手。那只白皙有力的手散发着咖啡的气息。

“抱歉，”他瞪着眼睛说，“我不太清楚，反正肯定没好事儿。也许他们帮他摘除了一个脑瘤。”

安吉拉换了个舒服的坐姿，靠着沙发背。仿佛那开线的皮革海绵能给她不少勇气。“我想带他走。做全方位检查。跟我一起，加布……我不会逼你协助新守望先锋，但至少请你陪着他——支持我。”

“再给我点时间。”

“你到底在拖延什么？”

“再给我点时间，”他垂下眼睑说，“这很重要。过了明天或者……后天。后天之前。”

“……好吧，后天之前。”安吉拉半信半疑地点了头，“反正你们俩都得先去我的医院。原谅我，加布。我们的新基地不能曝光。我会给他做系统检查，然后手术摘除所有的定位追踪器。”她顿了顿，“可他现在瘦得厉害，我怀疑他能不能撑过术后恢复。”

“答应我你会尽力的。”

“自然，我答应你。”

有那么一会儿，他们盯着对方，谁也没有说话。安吉拉拿起杯子又放下，不停转动咖啡杯，重复加了起码三块以上方糖，但却一口没喝。她局促不安地磨蹭两只膝盖，像有只可恶的蠕虫在她脊背上游走。

“我不信你，”最终她说，“但我没有别的法子。你有事瞒着我，可我不想刨根问底。或许你出于无奈，但我没法信任你。”

——我明白，莫里森苍白憔悴的脸又出现在他的脑海里。他说：“我相信你。”

莱耶斯的肩膀抽动一下。像被一支箭射穿肩胛。从肩胛钻进皮肉，扎进心窝。

“我走了，别送我。我得好好想想之后的事儿。”安吉拉站起身，冷漠又坚定，“回见。”

“再见，姑娘。”

屋门吱嘎一声打开，又砰的一声合上。莱耶斯坐在壁炉前，连眼睛都没眨一下。他双肘撑着膝盖，下巴抵在手背上。神情仿佛盯着恶魔的双眼。黑黝黝的壁炉里藏着一只恶魔。窥探着四周，伺机爬出来偷走这杯甜得要命的咖啡。

电话响了。他从沙发上一跃而起，伸手抓住它，像抓一条有毒的蛇。他把它举起来，与脸颊稍有些距离，生怕蛇咬到自己的耳朵——他喜欢这只耳朵，接下来还将继续使用它——话筒那边立刻传来一个傲慢冰冷的声音。是个嗓音低沉的女人，有点僵硬的异国口音，说起话来就像麦克白夫人。他熟悉这声音，他体内的所有细胞都熟悉这声音。它让他汗毛倒立，冷汗直流。他想过与它重逢，明天或者……后天。但没想到这么快。

“哈喽，我的乖乖乌鸦。”她说。

 

4

（此处删去了日期）

“……我从总部拿到的报告上说，他们从伊利奥斯一直追踪他到多拉多，布下陷阱慢慢收网。有一个男孩门牙被打碎，有一个因为水土不服而呕吐不止，除此之外一切顺利得可怕。  
捕后审讯立刻开始，他们用药物刺激他，殴打他，拷问他，再治疗他。如此反复，直到他开始胡言乱语。有时是尖叫，有时喊着同一个名字。我们没法从亦真亦假的胡话里分辨有效情报。能确定的只有一点，他对暗影守望的所作所为一无所知。  
大约过了两个月。他们终于意识到单凭拳头和刑具没法撬开他的嘴，那些小子多多少少有些沮丧。他们把他交给我，希望能从我这儿捞到好处。于是我把他安置在我的实验室里，这里之前也迎接过一名超级士兵，但我仍然有很多未知数据急需填补。  
我和生化人研究部门的两位研究员合作，希望能从他漂亮的肌肉下面发现点什么秘密。我们依次对他进行电击、药物、洗脑等诸多试验，收效甚微。他的意志远比我想象的坚强。  
科林研究员提出（大片涂抹的痕迹），我们总算得到了一点成果。那些影片不断在他眼前重复播放，而我们告诉他一切都是他造成的，甚至添油加醋地加上修饰。‘老天爷呀，’科林说，他是英格兰人。‘我们马上就能成为莎士比亚了。’  
持续半个月，他的精神终于被击垮了。他的头发一夜变白，嘴里不断嘟囔着1到10。他对任何人都没有反应，哪怕你揍他一顿。科林把播放仪从他脑袋上取下来。老天爷呀，他的眼睛淡得像两颗褪色的玻璃珠……

实验才刚刚起步。我们尝试着把他培育成像拉克瓦一样的特工，但他的确不是个可塑造性高的材料。克劳迪娜提取了他的细胞、血液、毛发、甚至精子，不论使出什么样的办法，都无法完成克隆。  
（连续几大段不明意义的符号）  
让我无法理解的是，科林告诉我组织要我们放弃研究，就在我们离成功只有几百米冲刺的时候。我们搞垮了他的脑子，却让他像正常人一样走出实验室，再像垃圾一样被丢在处理场。我们的实验白费了，得到的情报少之又少。组织许诺过补偿，而我只希望他们能信守承诺。”

——莫伊拉·奥德莱恩的手札


End file.
